Consolation And Disappointment
by VanInBlack
Summary: My response to the 2nd Round of Fanfic Challenge at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Prompt: "These Are The Days Of Our Lives" by Queen with the pairing Rossi/Strauss. Please note that this story is M-RATED!


_**A/N: This is my contribution to the Fanfic Challenge Round 2 on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". My prompt was the pairing Rossi/Strauss with the song "These Are The Days Of Our Lives" by Queen**_

_**Please note: This story has an M-rating!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still not making money with it... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Consolation And Disappointment**

David Rossi hated official functions with a passion, no matter what purpose they served. Having to attend them was one of the – in his eyes – negative side effects that came with the success of being a bestselling author, even though his publishers were thinking differently about it.

He always tried to come up with an excuse for declining an invitation, but his publisher was relentless. Rossi's comment about sending a check for this certain charity performance was dismissed as usual. "Dave, it's good for publicity. Do you want people to think of you as a heartless bastard who doesn't care about children with cancer?"

He could only hope that once he was back at the Bureau, working those ungodly hours again, he would find a way to get around them in the future.

His return wasn't official yet, but the Director had already given his decision to come out of retirement the green light. Director Shepherd was going to inform Section Chief Erin Strauss and his new Unit Chief and former protege Aaron Hotchner after the weekend. Dave was quite surprised that there weren't any rumors upon his return floating around the Bureau yet.

He realized that when he arrived at the Waldorf Astoria in D.C. at six pm, immediately bumping into Erin Strauss and a few other FBI agents, and none of them was making any remark about it to him.

He and Erin had never particularly liked each other, two dominant personalities fighting for superiority had left a few marks on both of them over the years, and even after ten years of retirement, during which he had met Strauss twice, maybe three times tops on occasions like the one tonight, she could still drive him crazy faster than all three of his ex-wives combined.

Greeting each other with professional politeness, they made some small talk for a few minutes, in which it didn't take long for Rossi to find out that she still had no idea they would be working together again soon. He knew it would be quite a shocker for her, and smirked inwardly imagining her face when Director Shepherd would tell her the news.

Making his way over to the bar a moment later, he ordered his obligatory Scotch and sat down for a moment. He hadn't brought a date for tonight, purposely, and not because he couldn't find one, because he knew it was clear to everyone anyway that he was a lonely old fellow, who wasn't able to keep one steady relationship in his life. So why bother to try and hide the obvious with interchangeable young women by his side who were more interested in furthering their career by showing up on his side anyway than they were in him?

Letting his glance wander back to Strauss, he noticed only now that she had come alone as well. He had heard it through the grapevine that her husband and she had split recently, or rather, if one believes the gossip circling around, that he had left her for a much younger woman. Eyeing her from head to toe, Rossi couldn't imagine why he would do that. Of course he had no idea how Strauss' marriage had been going, but he was pretty damn certain that the Erin Strauss he knew from work, and the Erin Strauss she was in private, were not the same woman. And she was still more attractive than some of the younger women he knew, if the red, long and formfitting neckholder dress was any indicator. Seeing her holding her head up high, making conversation with with various people, he had nothing but admiration for her courage to show up alone tonight, surely knowing that everybody would give her sympathetic looks and gossip behind her back when they thought she couldn't hear them.

The evening passed rather slowly, with an obligatory charity auction after dinner, and various couples beginning to dance after that. Rossi had briefly considered going over to Strauss and talk to her some more, but every time he looked, she seemed to be in a deep conversation that he didn't want to disturb. He mostly sat at the bar, talking to whoever he knew, and whoever approached him with questions about his latest book, but was otherwise more engaged in watching Erin Strauss. He had no idea why he was doing it, with her having been a pain in his ass for what seemed like forever, but for some reason he found it hard to tear his eyes away from her. A few times over the evening, their eyes met, and Rossi noticed that he was only for the first time looking away as if he had been caught. The other times, he tried to give her a slight smile and was surprised when her usual icy stare seemed to have disappeared, and turned into something almost gentle. He even got a real smile form her, not one of those fake ones she threw at the people she was talking to, and he couldn't help but think that maybe there was a chance for reconciliation between the two of them.

After his third glass of Scotch, he felt beginning to get warm. That was his usual sign for needing a break and some fresh air. He got up and made his way through the dancing couples out of the ballroom and into the elevator. He had been at enough functions here at the Waldorf Astoria that he knew the view from the roof over D.C. was breathtaking and relaxing. Plus, it was the perfect place for being alone for a few minutes.

He walked the last stairs from the upper floor, where the elevator ended, to the roof, and went out, going over to the balustrade to find the view as beautiful as ever. Pulling out a cigar that he always carried with him for a moment like this, he leaned against the concrete, getting lost in is thoughts. He didn't know how long he was standing there, when he heard the door to the roof open and steps approaching him.

"I knew I'd find you here," came Erin Strauss' voice behind him. Not bothering to turn towards her as she stood next to him, he asked: "Is that so?" She wasn't supposed to find him, no one was, which was why he went up there instead of outside, but he felt oddly comfortable by standing near her.

"Yes. You're not as hard to predict as you might like to think, you know."

He was surprised that her voice contained nothing of her usual cutting and sneering tone, and he began to wonder why she followed him up here. They stood side by side in comfortable silence, which again was nothing he'd ever experienced with her before, enjoying the view of nightly Washington, until Rossi had finished his cigar.

"You're alone here," she suddenly stated matter-of-factly, and he knew that she wasn't referring to him being alone on the top of that hotel.

"You too," he answered quietly, his tone offering her to talk about it if she wanted to.

"Well, I guess you've heard that Philip and I have separated," she said, the bitterness in her voice obvious. He looked at her and searched for words that could be some kind of a consolation for her, but didn't fuel the humiliation she clearly felt and further. Simply setting for a soft "I know", he was met with a thankful look.

There was another moment of silence before Strauss began to speak again.

"You know, I always thought Philip and I would last. I always wanted to look back on our life and on what we've build together and know that we've done something right."

"You can still do that," Rossi answered. "From what I've heard you have raised three wonderful children. That tells me you must have done something right."

The kindness and honesty in his words caught her a bit off guard. It was nothing she was used to hearing from David Rossi, and he realized that.

"I know," she finally replied. "But I still have to get used to the fact that I have to live my life alone these days."

He knew what she was talking about, having had the same feeling himself every time he'd gone through a separation, but he didn't know what to tell her to make her feel better. "It'll get better" seemed to be too much of a lie, he knew that from first-hand experience. The pain of a separation might subside after a while, but that doesn't make being alone any easier.

He was still thinking of something to tell her to make her feel at least a bit better, when he suddenly felt her hand on his arm. Turning towards her, he saw that something in her demeanor had shifted. She was still seeking comfort, but the look in her eyes told him that it wasn't his words she wanted now.

"Erin...," he started cautiously, but was interrupted by her.

"David, please. I need to know that I haven't lost my appeal entirely," she said.

"Trust me, you haven't," Rossi answered firmly, thinking back at the course of the evening.

"Let me prove it to you," she begged, trailing warm hands down his chest.

His mind was suddenly screaming "big mistake" at him, but he couldn't seem to find a way out of her web, in which she had entangled him. Thoughts of his upcoming return to the FBI came back into his mind, and he knew that now was the time to tell her about it.

But he couldn't. Not when her hand wandered to his crotch and cupped him, feeling him up. God, she was going to hate him forever if he didn't bring up the will power to stop it immediately. He knew that she was only willing to have sex with him, because they didn't work together anymore. Erin Strauss strictly separated her work life from her private life, and him coming back to the same employer as hers, meant mixing things more than it was acceptable for her. Not to mention the fact that it would look like he was keeping it a secret from her only to get her to sleep with him. It didn't matter that she was the one to initiate it. If he was fair he'd give her a choice knowing all the facts.

But knowing that she would pull back immediately when she knew they would soon be colleagues again, and her hand starting to massage him through his trousers, made him keep his mouth shut. He was too far gone, too much in need of being close to her right now, too much in need of a different touch than his own hand, to form a coherent thought, let alone do the right thing.

Her massages became stronger and more determined, and he could feel himself harden under her ministrations. Seeing her drop to her knees in front of him made him almost moan with desire. She unzipped his pants and let her hand disappear inside, and that was when his brain shut out all conscious thoughts for good. It had been far too long since he was with a woman, and who was he to say no to a blow job?

Within seconds, Erin had pulled down his slacks and his boxers, just far enough to reveal his growing erection, and if her appreciative moan was any indicator, she most definitely liked what she saw.

"That's certainly more than I had expected," he heard her say admiringly.

"How do you think I've attained my reputation?" Rossi growled lustfully, followed by a sharp hiss as she licked over the tip of his penis.

"Shit, Erin!"

He was fully hard now, and a first drop of precum began to leak. In the back of his mind he thought about reciprocating her actions, touching her as well, but once she had him fully in her mouth, even this thought escaped him.

Giving himself into her capable hands and mouth, he briefly wondered if he'd ever experienced a blow job like that before. She sucked him hard and deep until he was only seconds away from exploding in her mouth, but then stopped suddenly, switching to leisurely licking down his length to play with his balls.

"Erin, please...," he pressed out, groaning loudly as a hand made it into her hair to guide her back to his dick again.

"Patience, David," she replied smugly, quite obviously relishing the fact that he was so clearly enjoying this.

Taking the head of his cock into her mouth again, she started swirling her tongue around it, and he was sure that the world was spinning in exactly the same rhythm now.

"Fuck, yes!" He growled, involuntarily jerking his hips forward and cupping the back of her head tighter. This was too good for words, and while his whole body begged for release, he somehow wished it wouldn't have to end anytime soon.

Her head was now following her stroking hand up and down his cock and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Warning her with a loud "Shit, I'm gonna come!" to give her a chance to pull away, he could only barely notice the surprise when she didn't, before his orgasm overwhelmed him and made him forget everything around him. Sucking him through his release, she swallowed every last drop of his cum, letting him slip out when he began to soften again.

While Dave was still catching his breath, she pulled his boxers and pants back in place and zipped him up again.

"Erin-" he started, stroking gently through her hair.

"Don't, David. It's okay, I wanted to do this."

He pulled her up to him and ran a warm hand down her bare arms, causing her to shiver.

"Let me-"

"You don't have to feel obligated to do anything in return, David," she interrupted him.

"I want to," he whispered hotly against her ear, beginning to lick the pulse on her neck. "I've wanted to touch you for so long. Besides, you may not believe it, but I'm a gentleman. I never leave a woman unsatisfied."

He feathered gentle kisses against her neck and down her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her to open the neckholder and pull down the zipper of her dress, before letting it fall down on the floor. Stepping back for a moment to take in the sight in front of him, he almost gasped.

"Have you planned to do this?" He asked her huskily when he saw the matching sexy, red lingerie she was wearing. This was not something you wear without an ulterior motive, not even underneath a dress like that. This was clearly something you'd put on to seduce someone.

"Perhaps," she grinned cheerfully.

Cocking an eyebrow, he waited for her to explain further.

"I knew you were attending this charity tonight, so I thought I better come prepared, just in case I get a chance to be alone with you for a while."

"Mission accomplished," he stated with apparent satisfaction, grinning widely as he bent to bury his face in her chest for a moment. "But I'm afraid this will have to go," he added and reached around to expertly flick her strapless bra open, and throw it to the dress on the floor.

He didn't waste any time, and got rid of her panties right away, before he let his palm trail over every part of her nude body.

"This is not fair. Why do you get to strip me totally naked, while you stayed mostly dressed?" She complained playfully.

"You were after only one part of my body," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "I am after everything."

"It's getting a bit cold," she said.

"I'll make you hot, don't worry."

He continued his gentle exploration of her body for a few minutes, before he shed his suit jacket and splayed it on the ground, guiding her to lay down on it. He covered her body with his, one knee pressed between her thigh, rubbing at her center, and his mouth latching on to her breasts. Her little moans became needier and more demanding as he suckled on her nipples, alternating between the two breasts, and cupping and massaging her ass.

"Oh my God, David, please!" she rasped out, her hips jerking up and down to rub against his knee.

"Please what, Erin? What do you want from me? My fingers or my mouth?" Rossi asked seductively.

"Both!" she cried out, trying desperately to get more friction on her lustfully aching core.

"My pleasure," he muttered, dipping his head between her breasts to lick a trail down over her her belly to her already dripping wet pussy, and let his hands run down her thighs. Spreading her legs even further apart with his hands, he ran them back up her inner thighs until he reached her center. With gentle fingers, he opened her folds and bent his head down to give her clit a first lick. Her loud groan was confirmation enough for him to continue. Tasting her juice and inhaling her scent made him squirm with need, as he felt his cock twitch again. He began to stroke his tongue rhythmically over her clit and was rewarded with even more intense moans. Carefully, he inserted a finger into her heated core, slowly thrusting it in while his tongue still played with her clit.

"Oh, more!" he heard her breathe out, and he added a second finger, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder.

Crooking his fingers inside her, he slowly worked her into a frenzy.

Feeling her internal walls clench rhythmically around his fingers, he knew she was close to exploding, so he gave her clit a final firm suck, and threw her over the edge. Her scream of completion filled the air, as she rode out her climax, closely watched by Rossi, who kept on thrusting his fingers until her orgasm had subsided.

Pulling his fingers out, he greedily licked them clean, before he bent over her again to press a soft kiss against her ear.

"You are absolutely amazing, Erin," he whispered to her. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

His cock had swelled considerably again, straining against his trousers, and he had the strong desire to continue his night in one of the hotel's rooms. Helping her up, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, as she put on her clothes again. He stepped behind her to zip her dress back up, and left small kisses on her neck and shoulder blades, making his intentions clear.

"David," she breathed out his name in need, and it was in this moment that he suddenly became aware of the circumstances again.

In a few short days, she would be his boss again, something of which she still didn't have a clue. He thought about just taking her down to a room and finish what they had started, and he was sure she wouldn't say no at this point, but something in himself told him that he shouldn't continue this before she knew the truth. He already felt like he had betrayed her confidence, and he couldn't bring himself to take the last, and even bigger step, and make love to her, make her his.

Stopping his ministrations, he turned her around to face him, seeing her furrow her brows in confusion at his change in demeanor.

"There's something I have to tell you, Erin, and I want you to listen to me with an open mind, please," he said softly.

Seeing her nod slowly, it was more than clear that she already sensed she wouldn't like it.

"I want to have this night with you, this night and anything else you're willing to give me, but there's something you need to know before you decide to join me or not."

He could feel her tense up and he couldn't help but run soothing palms down her arms. Taking a deep breath, he went on: "I'll be coming out of retirement."

Her dumbfounded stare left no doubt that the world around her had just crushed, and she was ruggedly thrown back into reality.

"You, what?" Her voice was small as if she didn't trust herself to speak.

"I'll be back at the BAU by the beginning of next month," he repeated, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

She was left speechless, struggling for words as she absorbed this piece of information. Turning away from him, he knew she did it to hide her disappointment, to not let him see her feelings anymore.

"How long have you known that?" She asked quietly, but nonetheless accusingly.

"Since Wednesday. I met with Shepherd for lunch and we talked about it. He was going to inform you and Hotch on Monday."

She nodded tersely, as she tried desperately to blink back the tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You should have known how I feel about mixing my work with my private life. You should have known that I never get involved with a co-worker, that I never would have agreed to anything, if I'd had this knowledge. Tell me, is that how you bribe all your women into sleeping with you? Just leave them in the dark and seduce them under false pretenses?"

"Wait, wait!" Dave felt himself to get angry at her words. "You might want to recall that I was not the one who seduced you! You started it! I was merely going along with the ride."

"False pretenses, Rossi! If I had known you and I would be working together soon, I would never even have talked to you tonight. Hell, I opened up and shared things with you, I would never share with anyone I work with," she barked back.

"First of all, not to sound too nit-picky, but technically we're not co-workers yet. That should relieve you of your fear of mixing work and private life. And second, what the hell are you afraid of? That someone might see the real you? The real Erin Strauss? Do you really think I'd use anything of what I've heard today against you?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," she muttered.

"Well then let me tell you something. I care about you! This might surprise you, since we don't exactly have a fortunate history together, but I realized tonight that you mean something to me. And despite what you might have heard about me, I don't run around and sell out people I care about. If anything, I protect them!" He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in despair.

They glared at each other furiously until Rossi spoke again, softer and calmer this time.

"What is this, Erin? We didn't break any rules, nor did we cheat on someone. We're both consenting, adult, and most importantly single people who are obviously attracted to each other. Is that so hard to accept?"

"I never trusted you, I'm sure that's not a secret. But tonight I let myself believe that maybe, maybe you are trustworthy. I've never opened up to anyone like I did to you tonight, only to get my trust slapped back in the face."

He took a step towards her and reached his hand out to touch her hand, only to get it slapped away by her.

"I'm so sorry, Erin. It was never my intention to hurt you. I know I should have told you, but I don't regret anything that happened tonight. And I'm pretty sure you don't do either."

"How dare you make assumptions about my feelings?" She spat.

"Because I saw you tonight. I saw a beautiful woman with desires and it did you good to get at least a few of them fulfilled tonight. Think about what you would have missed if I had told you before."

"Arrogant bastard!" Strauss hissed dangerously.

"This arrogant bastard still wants to spend the night with you." Rossi's words were soft and honest. "I'm sure that if you let me, we could work through your trust issues together."

Her tense posture became visibly softer, but she still kept her distance.

"Why tell me now? You had me, Rossi, why didn't you wait and tell me in the morning?"

"Because you deserved to know before I make you mine, before I make love to you," he explained.

"What do you call what we did?"

"Having a good time together, scratching an itch that we both felt tonight. When I make love to you, things change, we won't be able to take it back. I knew how your self-imposed rule to never start something with a colleague, and I'm deeply sorry that I so blatantly ignored it, but quite honestly, my brain just shut out the moment you started to touch me. Besides, and forgive me if I repeat myself, we were not co-workers at this point, and we are not now. I wouldn't have done anything if we worked together, you may believe that now or not, but it's true."

He ignored the walls, she'd erected again around herself and pulled her into a tight embrace, not giving her a chance to escape. Pressing a gentle kiss against her temple, he whispered:

"I'm deeply sorry, Erin. Please know that I didn't do any of this to hurt you. My offer still stands. I'm going down to get a room now to stay here tonight. My door will be open for you all night, and beyond. All you have to do is knock and I'll be there."

With one last kiss on her cheek, he turned and went away, leaving her stare behind him, knowing deep down that he would wait in vain tonight.


End file.
